


Stowaway

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: College, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: He's slowly beginning to accept it himself, yes, he's pregnant. He knows it but he's not quite ready to face the consequences yet. He didn't intend to get pregnant, he just got too drunk at a party and had sex with a childhood friend. Consensual but unprotected. He feels stupid now.So he hides them, the baby, like a little stowaway.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 33
Kudos: 113





	1. Little Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on writing this but when inspiration strikes I won't complain. This is based off a piece of artwork by dusksmote on tumblr, I just ran away with it and wrote this monster. The scene the art is based on isn't in this chapter it should be in chapter 2.

This is based on some[ artwork](https://dusksmote.tumblr.com/post/619162504110784512/chill-in-a-doorway-and-plan-for-the-future) by dusksmote on tumblr

Tweek tugs at the hem of his thin, blue t-shirt. It's not fitting right and he's worried everyone else is noticing too. He doesn't think they are,  _ really,  _ he thinks it's probably all in his head but still, he's uncomfortable. His wardrobe has always consisted of baggy clothes, so it's not like he's suddenly changed the way he dresses. It's just those baggy clothes are now tighter, he thinks it probably looks like he's beginning to gain the freshman fifteen but nothing worth noticing. In reality, he really just looks like he ate a big lunch, but that doesn't stop his mind from worrying and creating scenarios where people whisper and laugh. He doesn't want to talk about it yet and he definitely  _ doesn't _ want people talking about it behind his back. 

He's slowly beginning to accept it himself, yes, he's pregnant. He knows it but he's not quite ready to face the consequences yet. He didn't intend to get pregnant, he just got too drunk at a party and had sex with a childhood friend. Consensual but unprotected. He feels stupid now. 

So he hides them, the baby, like a little stowaway. 

He's known Craig since before college but they sort of drifted when they both came here to study. He hadn't really had much of a conversation with Craig since school, but apparently if you put them together, drunk, at a shitty student party fumbling sex happens and Tweek ends up pregnant. He can't fault Craig though, because Craig doesn't know. Tweek has been avoiding pretty much everyone since then. Craig has said 'hi' to him a few times in the halls and Tweek has replied but never initiated further contact. 

At first Tweek was just feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Mad he'd had drunken, impulsive sex with someone he used hang around the playground with as a kid. But then the symptoms started. First it was fatigue, that was the first thing. Tweek never wanted to go out, he  _ has  _ to have several naps throughout the day. He started getting sick, and his brain began to realise what was happening but Tweek didn't want to face it. So he just kept going about his life trying to pretend all these things aren't happening. He only took a home test once he noticed his belly beginning to swell. It's barely anything, but it's noticeable to him. He can't deny it anymore. There's a baby growing in there and it's changing his body. He's still not sure what he's going to do but the ultrasound photo he got last week tells him that he's at least going to give birth. Tweeks seen those tiny legs kicking away, he can't get rid of it even if he feels he probably should. He thinks he's beginning to want it too, the longer he stays pregnant, looks at the ultrasound and just accepts that this is his reality. He can't give them away. If Craig doesn't want anything to do with them Tweek will do it alone. His feelings are mixed but he thinks they are swaying. 

The dining hall is buzzing with hungry teenagers who were all too lazy to cook dinner, Tweek included. Tweeks hungry at present, his morning sickness coming and going intermittently throughout the day. Now he just wants to eat, even though he may feel sick again in a few hours. He hopes not though. 

"Hey Tweek!" It's Kenny, another freshman Tweek met through the LGBT student union. 

"Hey" Tweek replies, he doesn't mind seeing his friend now, when he's not barfing or trying to come up with some excuse as to why he can't go out drinking. 

"Gotta love the dining hall" Kenny says cheerfully, "I hate cooking."

"Me too" Tweek agrees, the dining hall is much cheaper than delivery too. 

"I haven't seen you out for ages man, we had a toga party at the LGBT union and you weren't there" Kenny says as they fall into the dinner line. 

"I've been  _ -nghh-  _ cramming for class" Tweek lies "but a toga party sounds fun."

"Craig got so drunk man, he thought I was you and tried to kiss me" Kenny rambles with a laugh.

"I don't want to  _ -hnn-  _ talk about Craig," Tweek says, stiffening a little at the mention. Craig tried to kiss Kenny because he thought Kenny was Tweek? That's too much stress, he can't be having all this happen at once.

"I'm sorry, I thought you guys were… you know?" Kenny says with a cheeky smile, it doesn't endear Tweek. 

"We did once, just  _ -ah-  _ once" Tweek replies curtly. 

"Is there bad blood, sorry dude?" Kenny asks, clearly not getting Tweeks cues that he wants this conversation to end.

"No, Craig's great. I'm just trying to  _ -nnn- _ focus on school" Tweek says, that lie is a great one Tweek can't count how many times he's used it.

"Okay fair enough" Kenny replies. Tweek thinks he's about to continue when they're both interrupted by the lunch lady.

"What can I get for you?" She asks Tweek.

"Um, can I have the  _ -nghh-  _ burger and fries… and also pizza… two slices" Tweek blushes a little, realising he is ordering a lot.

"No problem at all" the lady says, passing no judgement on him. 

Kenny on the other hand is definitely giving Tweek side eye. And honestly, as someone who knows Tweek, he doesn't blame him. Tweek isn't known for being a big eater, he usually eats in small portions. Often when they go out to eat someone else has to finish his fries. Tweek knows it's kind of out of character for him to order a big plate, he feels very embarrassed. 

"You eating for two?" Kenny jokes. Tweek feels the color draining from his face.

"No! Don't  _ -gah-  _ say things like that!" Tweek panics.

"I'm sorry dude, I was just joking" Kenny says "it's okay, I'm working on my freshman fifteen too."

"I didn't eat lunch" Tweek says, which isn't a lie either. He was nauseous at lunch time. 

"If you're hungry dude, eat. I won't joke about it. I always worried you didn't eat enough anyway" Kenny comments. It is kinda nice to know he cares.

"And what can I get for you?" The lady asks Kenny as she slides over Tweeks tray. 

"I'll just have the burger and fries" Kenny says as Tweek slinks over to the card machine to pay. 

Kenny only raises his eyebrows when Tweek finishes everything on his plate.

—

Tweek is struggling to stay awake despite the droning of his professor's voice throughout the lecture theatre. He wants to be able to focus, surely he needs an education if he's going to have a baby after all. How can he provide a good life for his kid if he's a drop out? He wants to focus but he can't. He's so tired and nauseous, he just wants to lay his head on the desk and sleep. He feels bad since his professor isn't even a boring guy, he seems to put lots of thought and effort into their lectures but Tweek just doesn't feel well enough to be there. 

He doesn't want to be such a misery but he alsi doesn't want to get kicked out for not going to classes. If he'd swallow his pride and just tell everyone that he's pregnant, he might be able to get a medical note or something. But he can't even tell the baby's father, so there's no way he's telling a professor he barely knows.

While he and Craig drifted apart during late high school, the summer between senior year and college and beginning freshman year they had been close once. Primarily from elementary to early high school. There'd never been any bad blood between them either, they just started hanging out in different groups. Craig got more serious about his studies, and Tweek, to be fair continued to be a bit of a burn out. But there was never any falling out, just a slow drifting. Tweek never thought they'd have sex though.

He definitely saw Craig as a childhood friend, and you're not always close with those friends in adulthood but you still hold a special regard for them. Craig has a special place in Tweeks heart definitely, but he hadn't expected them to reconnect and bang. He can't decide if he regrets it or not, he enjoyed it during and Craig hasn't been weird about it. He wouldn't be pregnant if it didn't happen, or worse he might be pregnant to someone else. Someone he knew and trusted less or even someone he didn't know at all. He probably would've gone looking for someone else if he hadn't have slept with Craig. 

He learned his lesson the hard way, but at least it's Craig's baby. He knows Craig, he's been to his house and met his parents. He's held Craig's guinea pigs. He can't imagine what it would be like to not know the dad at all. He knows Craig is a nice, kind person. At least he doesn't share DNA with a psychopath. Whenever he really sits and thinks about it he realises what a wake up call this is, and that his very dysfunctional lifestyle has to change. He was being reckless and something was gonna have to give. Getting pregnant forced him to stop partying and now he's out of that bubble he realises just how much worse things could have been. 

He's pregnant, young and unprepared but at least he's known the babies dad almost his whole life. He could've been dead in a ditch or something. His life changing is hard and he's not handling it in the healthiest way but his wake up call is a little baby. And all things considered that's not a bad trade off at all. 

It's just a shame that now he wants to get it together he's so unwell. He sighs, unable to focus on the words of his professor and makes the mental decision to listen to the lecture again online when he feels better. Instead he snakes a hand underneath the hoodie and t-shirt covering the tiny bump of his stomach. He rests a hand there, the bump is barely a bump to anyone else but Tweek. But for Tweek he feels huge, any minuscule change is amplified and Tweek feels like a passenger in his own body. He's gained weight on other parts of his body too, and while it's not dramatic he feels the difference. He doesn't feel quite at home in his own skin. Sometimes just remembering why his body has changed and touching his stomach helps him feel a little better about the situation and his own loss of control. 

Tweek yawns as he notices his peers are getting up and leaving and that his professor has stopped talking. He doesn't waste time, he can get home and rest now. 

When he gets home he collapses into bed. Only getting up to puke until his stomach begins to settle. By afternoon his nausea has let up but the fatigue has him fast asleep. He doesn't wake up again until the evening, disturbed by a loud knock. 

He groans as he gets up, feeling groggy and a little dizzy as he pads his way to the front door. Before opening he adjusts his t-shirt just to make sure it is sitting how he wants it. 

He opens the door to Craig, he's a little surprised since Craig hasn't really dropped by unannounced before. 

"Hey, how are you?" Craig asks from the doorway, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay" Tweek manages, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. 

"Cool, well I just wanted to see if you wanted to come out with us? We're doing a pub crawl" Craig offers. He assumes it's the main group from the LGBT student union that he usually goes out with.

"Oh, no sorry. I've been  _ -nnn- _ feeling really bad today, I think maybe I have a stomach bug" Tweek says, it's not really a lie, even if he knows his stomach bug is really a baby bug. 

"That sucks dude, it's like you never come out with us anymore" Craig says sounding disappointed. Tweek feels terrible for always blowing him off.

"I know, I'm sorry I've been trying to get my  _ -hnn-  _ ass into gear with school," Tweek explains. That's more of a lie, while he is trying he's mostly just sleeping, feeling sick and eating a ton. He wishes he was more successful with focusing on school. 

"That's fair enough, but you should come blow off some steam with us soon" Craig says, he does sound worried. 

"I will. Have a good night" Tweek says sincerely. 

"You too Tweek, I hope you feel better" Craig replies kindly before closing the door and heading onwards to his carefree night out with friends. Tweek feels bad, because Craig probably wouldn't be so carefree if he knew he'd gotten someone pregnant. 

Tweek feels a pang of guilt in his belly, the longer he leaves it the more he ruins Craig's life. 

—

Tweek sighs as stares down at the swell of his stomach. It's kind of popped out, almost overnight and now definitely looks like more than just a big lunch or some winter weight. It's a tummy now, and wearing just his regular shirts isn't hiding it so well anymore. He places a hand over the curve, layers and a big hoodie can still hide it but he's got to be more paranoid now. The wrong angle will give him away much easier. 

His pants don't button anymore either. He'd been fighting that for a little while but now he has officially lost the battle. He has some sweatpants he can wear for now, until the maternity pants he ordered online arrive. The sweatpants he has do fit, even if the waistband digs into his stomach uncomfortably. It's better than nothing. 

Time is passing so much quicker than he expected. He felt like he had ages til he got big but that time has just gone in the blink of an eye. He probably only has a few more weeks left; he can hide it, if that. He knows Craig needs to know. He knows he's being shitty by not letting Craig be involved in any prenatal decisions but he just doesn't know what to do. He took so long to come to terms with it himself that by the time he began to feel more comfortable the situation had already gone on for so long. The longer it goes on the harder it is to say the words. How do you explain to someone why you left it so late? Tweek is terrified of Craig's rejection. That Craig will be angry with him and hate him for it. 

He sighs at the bump before rubbing the roundest part of the curve. He checks out his side profile, he definitely doesn't look any less pregnant from that angle. He has some stretch marks appearing right near his hips. He knew this would happen, but it doesn't mean he likes it. He realises the consequences of being pregnant are really happening. His stomach is going to stretch out, his core is going to be all weird, the stretch marks probably won't fade for a while. His body is permanently changing and there's no way out of it now. He can't see a universe where his stomach just goes back to how it was, his muscles and skin already feels so stretched and he knows he has more than twenty weeks to go. Things will never be the same again. 

He gives up on his reflection, accepting his fate as visibly pregnant (without layers and a hoodie anyway.) He goes to take his vitamins, because even though he was in denial he does the right things now. He takes his vitamins, goes to every doctor's appointment and tries to do everything his doctors recommend. He goes to take his vitamins when he realises that the jar is empty. Tweek is confused at how he let this happen but he's realising that baby brain is very real. This isn't the first time he's forgotten something like this. He sighs, knowing he has to pull on a hoodie in order to go out in public and not look pregnant. 

The walk to the nearest pharmacy isn't very far. Tweek only had to walk for a few minutes and he's there. The only issue is it is used by many other students. He bought the first pregnancy test he took here, and has bought vitamins before as well. The cashier here probably knows he's pregnant at this stage and it's kinda weird. They never talk about it. 

Tweek knows where all the prenatal vitamins are and he's quick to duck in and grab a jar before any other patrons see. He's glad for this because about three minutes later he sees a familiar face. Craig. 

It's just after he's paid for his purchase, he sees Craig and stuffs the vitamins in his pocket as quickly as he can. 

"Hey Tweek, how are you doing?" Craig asks brightly. Tweek is still rattled from almost being caught buying prenatal vitamins but he manages to pull himself together. 

"Hey, I'm okay. What about you?" He asks. As awkward as the situation is he does genuinely want to know. He does feel bad for constantly avoiding Craig when he is a nice guy and he does like spending time with him. 

"I'm okay, I came to get some tylenol" Craig says "I had such a bad hangover yesterday and finished the last pack I had."

"Hangovers are  _ -nghh-  _ killer, I've been good lately so I haven't had that problem" Tweek says, feeling more at ease now that he knows his purchase is safely hidden. 

"You have been good, you've got more self control than me. So are you heading home now?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, you done buying?" Tweek replies, glad Craig didn't ask why he was actually here. 

"Yeah, I'll walk you home" Craig says, smiling in a way that makes his eyes sparkle. Tweek likes when his eyes do that. 

"Thanks, you don't  _ -ah-  _ have to" Tweek replies a little shyly. It's been awhile since they've had time to talk alone. 

"Nah it's fine, we haven't talked in ages" Craig says, always reminding him. 

"That's true, I'm  _ -nnn-  _ sorry about that. I know I've been the worst friend lately" Tweek admits. He really doesn't want Craig to think that it was something that he did. He doesn't want Craig to feel like Tweek doesn't like him or is treating him like a booty call. Tweek thinks their history is worth more than that. 

"I get it, if you feel weird about… what happened" Craig says awkwardly, biting his lip.

Tweek has to stop himself from touching his bump. Anything that makes him think of the baby leads to that urge. 

"No, I… I felt a little bit  _ -ah-  _ embarrassed for getting that messy but that's not on you" he tries to explain. Trying to think his words through so that Craig won't be blaming himself. 

"Okay, I just… I want you to know that I wasn't trying to use you or something. You're my friend and I value you way more than just what happened between us physically" Craig explains.

"You can say sex" Tweek replies with a fond laugh. He's always been amused by the roundabout way Craig talks. 

"I know, but my point still stands," Craig says. And as funny as his phrasing was, Tweek agrees. 

"Thanks, I don't think of you as just a  _ -hnn-  _ body either. I don't want to ruin our friendship" Tweek tells him honestly. 

"I'm glad you still wanna hang out. I was so worried I'd scared you away" Craig admits. 

"No, it's not that I've just not really felt like being part of the  _ -nnn-  _ party scene" Tweek isn't lying either. 

"So you're cool to hang if it's like, getting coffee or something?" Craig asks tentatively.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna  _ -ah-  _ go out drinking" Tweek affirms, hoping he won't live to regret it. 

"Okay, well I'll hit you up" Craig says, slowing as they approach Tweeks floor. 

"Cool, well there's me… thanks for  _ -hnn-  _ walking me" Tweek says awkwardly.

"That's okay Tweek, keep well" Craig says before turning toward the elevator. 

"I will" Tweek replies, smiling as he watches Craig's back get further and further away.

His heart sinks when he realises that he should've told Craig then, but he let another opportunity slip through his fingers again. 

—

Tweek was trying his best to be incognito. He's obviously terrible at it as everytime he tries he ends up looking dumb. He hasn't been caught yet per se, but he seems to run into someone he knows every time he tries to do anything secret. This time is no exception. 

He's tried to seem nonchalant, act like he's just browsing when really he wants to go straight to the medical section. There's a book on pregnancy he wants to read but doesn't want to pay for. He just has to get it and check it out without anyone he knows from campus seeing. 

Which wouldn't have been so hard except Kenny had seen him and waved him down. Kenny, Craig and some others were having some kind of study session. Tweek realises he probably wasn't invited because of how flaky he's being but it reminds him just how isolated he's become. His peers can't relate to what he's going through. None of his friends know what it's like to have your body change like this. That's why he needs this book, to feel like there's at least someone else who knows. 

It's not that Tweek is completely clueless or irresponsible. He goes to all his doctor's appointments, asks questions and tries ro heed their advice. But still, he wants to know more, research deeper. He wants to know exactly what's going on in his body, what to expect and healthy things he can do to help the baby grow. So he checks out the book, not really caring if the librarian raises her eyebrows or not. 

He's just lucky that he has the book hidden when Craig, Kenny and co see him. Tweek would have been okay with them pretending not to see one another but those guys are way too nice for that. So they call him over and Tweek, starved of social contact that he is, finds himself approaching. 

"Hey dude!" Kenny says happily. 

"Studying hard?" Craig asks, and Tweek remembers that that's the excuse he always uses for socially withdrawing. 

"Yeah, I'm trying. I just got some  _ -nnn-  _ books, but I find it easier to study in my room" Tweek says. He's still, half-lying as per usual. He just doesn't want to share that his study isn't for school. 

"It kinda gives you a break studying in a different environment with people" Kenny points out, and Tweek has to agree.

"I like studying alone too but it's nice to have some ideas to bounce off of" Craig adds.

"That's true, is that what you guys are  _ -ah-  _ doing now?" Tweek asks, he had assumed as much but he supposes he shouldn't. 

"Yeah, thought we'd do something productive for once" Kenny jokes.

"We do more than just get drunk, you know?" Craig says, a little pointedly. Tweek notes the slight passive aggression. 

"I know you do. I'm sorry I've been  _ -gah-  _ flaky" he says sadly "I've been missing everyone."

"We missed you too man, we thought maybe you were depressed or something and needed space" Kenny tells him.

"I was going through something" Tweek admits "but I think I'm gonna be okay."

"We will always be there for you" Craig says, the traces of passive aggression now gone, replaced by concern.

"Do you wanna join?" Kenny asks.

"Yeah, if that's okay?" Tweek tests the waters, mainly Craig. 

"Of course, there's always room for you" Craig says with a smile.

"So what are we  _ -hnn- _ looking at?" Tweek asks.

"At the moment we're looking at Kenny's stuff" Craig explains. They like to help each other one at a time. In the hopes that maybe they can be some kind of brains trust for their peers. 

"I'm so shit at remembering all the names for anatomy" Kenny says self deprecatingly. 

"I can  _ -nghh-  _ definitely help with that," Tweek says with a smile and settles in. 

—


	2. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek feels the flutters in his stomach and is pulled back from reality. The shock almost knocks the wind out of him, he knew he would be feeling movement soon but that doesn't mean he's ready for it. It's a strange feeling, but once the shock wears off a warm feeling radiates from his heart. He finally got to feel his little one. 
> 
> And Craig doesn't even know they exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter based on the artwork, hope I did it justice! Check out dusksmote on tumblr for more cool artwork :)

This was inspired by [artwork](https://dusksmote.tumblr.com/post/619162504110784512/chill-in-a-doorway-and-plan-for-the-future) by dusksmote on tumblr :)

\--

Tweek shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He's not focused on this lecture at all, as per usual. He knows he's probably falling a little behind and he hopes he doesn't end up flunking. It's just so difficult to concentrate when he's so uncomfortable. 

The baby is big enough now that they can make their presence felt. At least being because they weigh more now. He hasn't felt kicks or anything but his belly holds more weight than before. There's pressure all around his hips, pelvis and lower back. His stomach muscles have been sore and overstretched, only just beginning to give now. His belly popped out even further over the last week. Now he can't take his hoodie off. No shirt he owns can hide it. Having this extra weight is tiring too. Walking takes more energy, moving takes more energy, doing just about anything is harder. At least he can use this lecture time to be off his feet, even if he is quite uncomfortable. 

Getting up to go to class this morning really reminded him that this is really going too far. He's got a proper baby bump, anyone who saw him out of a hoodie would assume he's pregnant. There wouldn't be a rumor or guessing. He has to go out of his way to actively hide it now. And he shouldn't be. He needs to come clean and tell Craig, then tell everyone else. 

He's just got so comfortable hiding. Just enjoying the liminal space before his life changes irrevocably. He still doesn't know what he's going to do, how he can possibly explain himself. But he knows he has to. He draws circles on his stomach, not really caring if any of his classmates catch a faint outline of the curve. He daydreams through the lecture, thinking of the baby mainly. Dreaming what it will be like to finally hold them. He knows he may not have really wanted the baby at first. But he knew his heart would get there. Get here. While he daydreams, his baby reminds him that they're absolutely real. Tweek feels the flutters in his stomach and is pulled back from reality. The shock almost knocks the wind out of him, he knew he would be feeling movement soon but that doesn't mean he's ready for it. It's a strange feeling, but once the shock wears off a warm feeling radiates from his heart. He finally got to feel his little one. 

And Craig doesn't even know they exist. 

He should be going home to tell Craig, or a friend, anyone. Go home and tell someone the happy news and be elated. But he's cut himself off from all of that by insisting on hiding it. This has stopped today. Craig can't miss out on any more moments with his unborn baby. Tweek knows what he has to do.

He quickly stands and makes a swift exit. He knows it's a little rude to leave mid class but it's allowed. He rushes as fast as his legs can carry him, which granted isn't as fast as before he got pregnant. But still, he rushes. He doesn't bother even going home to his dorm first, straight to the building and on the elevator to Craig's floor. 

He doesn't have to ask or text anyone. He knows exactly where Craig's room is. He just hopes Craig is home. He knocks on the door and waits, nerves building steadily in his belly. 

Luckily Craig is the one to open the door, not his roommate. Shit, Tweek hadn't even thought about Craig's roommate. His dorm is single so he never has this problem. He hopes this whole thing doesn't unfold in front of Craig's roommate. Craig looks a little shocked to see him and a little disheveled. Clearly not expecting visitors he's just in old sweats with his hair messy. 

"Hey" he says, "what's up?"

"We need to  _ -ah-  _ talk, privately. Is your roommate home?" Tweek cuts straight to the chase.

"No, he's in class" Craig says, looking confused.

"Good. Can I come in so we can  _ -nnn-  _ talk?" Tweek continues. Craig seems a little suspicious. 

"Sure. You're kinda worrying me, are you okay?" Craig asks him cautiously. 

"I'm… I'm not but, I just gotta tell you something" Tweek continues as Craig beckons him in. They ease into the dwelling and settle on Craig's bed.

"What Tweek, is this why you've been ignoring me lately?" Craig asks. 

"Yes, it's… look, I'm sorry. I should've  _ -gah-  _ told you sooner, so much sooner but I was so  _ -hnn-  _ scared and I didn't want to face it but I can't keep doing this" Tweek rambles, he has no graceful way of doing this. He wishes he had a plan but it's all just coming out in an emotional mess. 

"Doing  _ what?"  _ Craig presses, urging Tweek to get to the point. 

"I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant this whole  _ -ah-  _ time. I'm sorry, I don't have an excuse, I've just been terrified" Tweek finally spits out. He feels partially relieved to have finally  _ said it  _ but also terrified of the impending consequences. 

Craig begins to laugh. That wasn't what Tweek had expected. 

"You didn't just say that," he says, laughing. He thinks this is some kind of joke. 

"I did. I  _ am.  _ I know it was only one  _ -nnn-  _ night but that's all it took" Tweek tries to convince him. Craigs soft laugh suddenly stops as he realises.

"You're not joking, are you?" He says, sounding terrified. 

"I'm not. I felt the baby move today, in class. Just a  _ -nghh-  _ tiny flutter but it's enough. It's enough to make me realise that you should know, you should be getting to know them just like I am. Instead I've  _ -gah-  _ kept that from you and I feel horrible" Tweek rants again. He has so many feelings he pent up over these last few months, he wants them all out. 

"You must be like five months…" Craig trails off, doing the math in his head.

"I am. I'm  _ -nnn-  _ sorry I kept this going so long" Tweek confirms, feeling ashamed. 

"I just… Tweek we're college  _ freshman.  _ I'm not even close to having my shit together" Craig begins to panic. 

"Me either but I'm  _ -nghh- _ gonna do this. I understand if you can't, I've had all this time to bond" Tweek says, he can't expect Craig to instantly be okay with all of this.

"No I… I can't do that to you. I can't be some deadbeat dad, you know how much I've always hated that" Craig says, stumbling over his thoughts. 

And it's true. Even when they were kids Craig always displayed anger and distaste for dads that abandoned their families. It's the one sympathy he always had for Cartman, the class psychopath. 

"Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry, I really am. There's  _ -ah-  _ something wrong with me in the head I think" Tweek says, feeling disgusted with himself. 

"There's nothing wrong with you. I probably wouldn't know how to tell you either I just… I don't know what to do" Craig admits, still sounding panicky. 

"Don't do anything, just sit with it. Take some  _ -hnn-  _ time to get used to it" Tweek assures him. He just needs some time to really think about the situation and find his own peace with it.

"I will, I will," Craig says, his eyes trained in Tweeks stomach "You're five months… jesus. Do you have like, a belly and stuff?" 

"Yeah, I do. I've been  _ -ah-  _ hiding it" Tweek says shyly. Nervous to reveal just how far gone he actually is.

"Can I see? Maybe touch it?" Craig asks cautiously, like he might scare Tweek away. 

"Yeah you can" Tweek says, he self consciously lifts his shirt to reveal his tummy.

He's scared to show just how much his body has changed to Craig but he swallows this down. Craig has a right to bond with the baby. 

"You're so… big" Craig says as he reaches out to place both hands on Tweeks swollen stomach. 

"Thanks" Tweek snorts sarcastically. 

"Sorry, I just meant that last time I saw your stomach it was mostly flat" Craig replies, it's not much better but Tweek knows he's not trying to be mean. 

Craig strokes over the curve of Tweeks belly with his thumbs and stares intently. 

"I know, I'm never gonna  _ -hnn-  _ look like that again" Tweek groans. 

"You might, some people bounce back" Craig suggests, distractedly. He's still concentrating on Tweeks stomach. 

"I know I won't. My muscles are all  _ -gah-  _ stretched and weird… and I have all these stretch marks" Tweek bemoans. 

"I like them, the baby is helping to shape you" Craig says. Craig often says profound things like this so casually. Never realising the significance to the listener. 

"It's worth it," Tweek agrees. He wants to be a whole new person and get his shit together. This comes with it. 

"It's kinda amazing actually. There's a person in your stomach, a person we made and only your skin and muscles separate me from them" Craig continues. Tweek is glad his reaction is awe, not disgust or anger.

"I know, it's weird. But it's a  _ -nghh-  _ good weird, it's like, the best thing I've ever done" Tweek admits. He thinks he really was going down a bad path before this. Drinking way too much and putting himself at risk. Now he feels like he has more of a purpose, bringing this new life into the world. 

"Do you have scans or anything?" Craig asks.

"Yes, I've been going to the doctors and  _ -nnn-  _ doing all the right things" Tweek replies, wanting Craig to know he hasn't been totally irresponsible. 

"I trust you, can I see them at some point?" Craig assures him, he takes his hands off Tweeks stomach but still keeps his eyes fixated. 

"I have digital copies on my  _ -ah-  _ phone, I'll message you" Tweek says. Technology is great like that. 

"Yeah… please do" Craig trails off. Silence hangs between them for a minute. Tweek is beginning to feel tired again. 

"Do you… do you  _ -hnn-  _ need some time?" He asks. Craig probably needs alone time to think.

"Yeah, I need to process this," Craig says, still looking a little shell shocked. 

"That's okay, I might  _ -ah-  _ go home and have a nap. You can  _ -nnn-  _ contact me whenever you're ready" Tweek suggests. He doesn't want to just bail, but there's no point just hanging around while Craig tries to process his emotions. 

"Thanks I… yeah, I just need to think," he says. 

"Take your time" Tweek says. 

Despite the ambiguity of their parting, Tweek has a good feeling about Craig and the future. 

—

Tweek stops for a minute to catch his breath. He just walked to the bus stop to meet Craig but even walking leaves him a little winded now. He assumes the baby is squashing his lungs or something, which isn't surprising how much they've grown in the few short weeks since he told Craig that he is pregnant. He definitely can't hide anything anymore. It's all come out, his friends chastised him for keeping secrets but they have overall supported him. His parents were mad too but they have come to the agreement that if Tweek stays in and finishes school they will help support him. Tweek will take it, he thought they'd be much angrier. His dad has already asked for a copy of the ultrasound that he can display at the coffee shop. 

Tweek is doing okay with the news coming out. He does realise he needs to find a new place to live though. The stress of finding a roommate is too much, so Tweek and Craig have decided they will just find a place together and co-parent. While it's kind of a big jump it's a necessary one. Tweek wasn't sure how they'd be parenting a newborn living in different residences anyway. He's glad he doesn't have to find out. 

Craig has come around quickly. He hasn't held any kind of grudge, he's just trying to get his shit together. He wants to make up for lost time for all the months he missed out on bonding. 

So today Tweek is having a scan and Craig is coming too. Tweek is so excited to finally have someone to share this with. Craig will be in awe actually seeing the baby kick and wiggle on the screen. Tweek can tell Craig is very excited too.

"You alright?" Craig asks as Tweek joins him at the bus stop. Still breathless. 

"Yeah I'm fine, the baby just likes  _ -hnn-  _ messing with my lungs" Tweek complains. He rests a hand on his prominent bump, happy he no longer has to hide. 

"Sounds uncomfortable," Craig says sympathetically. 

"Everything about pregnancy is  _ -ah-  _ uncomfortable, I'm used to it now" Tweek downplays. It is uncomfortable, but he's okay. He's managing. 

"So, are you happy I'm coming with you?" Craig asks as the bus pulls up. 

Tweek doesn't answer straight away. First they board and pay their fare. They find a seat easily, Tweek is glad. Having people offer up theirs is kinda embarrassing. 

"I'm really happy, I'm lucky you don't  _ -nghh-  _ hate me" Tweek answers once they're seated. 

"There's really no point in that. We made the baby together and we can't take it back and might as well move forward to the future" Craig explains. It's a very Craig answer.

"Still, I should've told you," Tweek says. He tries to look down at his feet but just sees his stomach instead. 

"You should've but I can't see the point dwelling on that. It's much better for a child to have parents that like each other" Craig points out. Tweek does agree, he just hadn't expected it to actually happen to him. 

"That's true. I would have been  _ -nnn- _ upset to lose you" he admits. 

"Me too, we've known each other too long to just give up on all that" Craig replies. 

It's a weird way to reconnect with a childhood friend but Tweek isn't complaining. He's enjoying this time with Craig. 

The bus ride is short and before they know it they've reached their stop. Craig has to help Tweek get up and out of his seat. Almost everyone in the bus stares at him as he awkwardly shuffles off the bus. He always finds this embarrassing but at least he gets to feel the calming touch of Craig's hand in the small of his back, guiding him as they step out onto the street. 

"Sorry I'm so awkward" Tweek says sheepishly as they head towards the office.

Without a second thought Craig holds the door open for Tweek.

"Not at all" Craig says as he follows Tweek into the office "you have a human in there. I'd be surprised if your balance wasn't off."

"I know" Tweek says, resting a hand on his stomach as he eases into a waiting room seat "I just hate how people  _ -nghh-  _ stare." 

"They're stupid" Craig replies, sitting beside him. He places a hand on Tweeks stomach as well, while Tweeks hand is only resting, Craig's rubs just under his belly button. It's nice and calms Tweek a little. 

Craig loves to touch Tweeks stomach, Tweek supposes that's the only connection to the baby he has at present. He likes the feel of Craig touching his bump too, it makes him feel like they're a real family. They stay this way, just bonding and enjoying one another until Tweeks name is called. Craig helps him up out of his seat and they head into the appointment together. 

The appointment is standard. They weigh Tweek, measure his stomach and ask some questions. The doctor feels around his tummy to make sure everything is normal before beginning the ultrasound. 

"You ready?" Tweek asks Craig as the wand is placed on his belly. 

"I can't wait" Craig replies, smiling as he stares at the monitor.

Tweek is never not awed at the sight of his child. He's seen them grow now since they were a blob, then a jellybean, then a little alien, now they're really starting to look like a baby. Tweek can make out their little profile. He can't make out details but that face is so profoundly human. He wishes so badly there to know who this baby looks like. Which traits did they inherit from Craig? What did they get from Tweek? Tweek wants to know everything about this little life he and Craig accidentally created. 

"Holy shit" Craig says as his eyes go wide. 

"They're  _ -hnn- _ so beautiful," Tweek says. 

"I just… they're real. They're real and they're beautiful… we  _ made  _ them" Craig babbles, awestruck. 

"I know" Tweek agrees "I just love them so  _ -ah-  _ much." 

"Me too" Craig says, his voice wobbly with emotion. Tweek sees tears pricking at his eyes. He doesn't point it out or tease, he lets Craig have this moment. 

"Do you want to find out the sex today?" The doctor asks, interrupting their own little world. 

"Oh" Tweek snaps out of it "we didn't  _ -nghh-  _ talk about this?"

"I just assumed you weren't finding out?" Craig replies. Tweek hadn't got that far yet.

"Well, do you want to?" Tweek asks Craig. It's nice that they're actually deciding on this together. 

"Were you going to, if I wasn't here?" Craig replies, Tweek doesn't want to think about what it might be like without Craig but he understands what Craig means. 

"Uh, probably not. I was  _ -nnn-  _ okay with a surprise" he answers. 

"Okay well let's keep it a surprise then" Craig agrees happily. 

"Surprises are so rare these days, it's kind of romantic to see a couple choosing not to find out" the doctor interjects. Tweek supposes this is true, so many people choose to know the gender as early as possible. 

Neither Craig or Tweek correct her on the couple part. 

"Some surprises are nice" Tweek says with a smile.

—

Tweek sighs, placing a hand at his aching back, once again breathless as they stand outside Craig's doorway. They've been looking at potential apartments all day and Tweek is exhausted. 

"I need to sit down," he says, awkwardly leaning on the doorframe. 

It's not a debate, Tweek sinks down to the ground. He can't even manage to walk into Craig's room. He has to rest now, lightheadedness taking over. 

"Let me get you a pillow" Craig says, concerned and ducking inside. 

Tweek doesn't reply, he takes a deep breath and rubs a hand over his stomach. He feels a little better already just from sitting down. 

"Lean forward a little," Craig says as he returns, pillow in hand.

Tweek does so, as far as his belly will allow. Which isn't all that much, and Craig gently places the pillow behind his back. The support feels nice, he just needed to rest a little. 

"Thanks," Tweek says.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Craig asks, still very concerned. 

"Yeah, I just need to  _ -nnn-  _ rest," Tweek replies quietly. 

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I worry about you" Craig tells him. 

"I know, and it's sweet of you but  _ -ah-  _ you really don't need to" Tweek says, he knows he probably isn't terribly convincing though. 

Craig sinks down opposite Tweek, leaning against the opposite side of the doorframe. He leans forward through the space between them to touch the swell of Tweeks stomach. 

"Be nicer to your daddy, little one" Craig hums. 

"They're a devil" Tweek replies, looking down at the bump, he turns to Craig "but are you  _ -hnn-  _ sure about all this?"

"Sure about what?" Craig asks, eyebrow quirked.

"Moving in together and stuff. It's all  _ -nghh- _ changing so quickly" Tweek points out. Tweek thinks he'll be okay with all the changes but he wants to make sure Craig is okay too.

"I'm okay with it, sometimes it's hard to take in but I know the baby will be worth it" Craig says with a soft smile. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to  _ -ah-  _ check. Our future isn't really decided yet" Tweek says, uneasy. They're building so much so quickly and Tweek is so terrified it will all fall apart. 

"Maybe it's not decided but I like where it's going" Craig tries to assure him. Tweek isn't quite satisfied. 

"I suppose, we don't even know what we're  _ -nnn-  _ naming them yet" he points out. That seems like a detail they should be planning.

"Well I-" 

"And we're not naming it Stripe, you weirdo" Tweek cuts in. His memory provides a random anecdote. He and Craig as kids playing with Craig's beloved pet guinea pig. He had many guinea pigs, he loved them all dearly but they were all named Stripe. Craig is gonna have to be a bit more creative when it comes to their kid. 

"You remember Stripe?" Craig asks, going a little misty eyed. 

"Of course I do. We spent all those times playing with her in your  _ -hnn- _ room. We were obsessed with that guinea pig" Tweek says, smiling warmly at the memory. 

"Maybe it was an omen for our future" Craig hums happily. 

"I hope a good omen" Tweek replies, thinking of them as kids. Loving and caring for those beautiful animals. Now they're adults getting ready to love and nurture a kid. 

"I'm so glad it's you" Craig says, interrupting their warm and fuzzy moment reminiscing. 

"What do you  _ -nnn-  _ mean?" Tweek replies.

"If I was gonna have a one night stand and knock someone up I'm glad it's you. I know you and I trust you. I know you'll help our baby grow right and love them properly" Craig explains. Tweek feels a warm feeling spread through his belly at the compliment. He feels the same way.

"Thank you, that's… that's exactly how I feel. I'm so glad that it's your  _ -ah-  _ DNA our kid shares, I know you're a wonderful person" Tweek gushes. 

Only being cut off by Craig closing the space between them and pressing their lips together. It's a little awkward, Tweeks belly is between them. The bump pressing against Craig's regular sized stomach. The baby wriggles between them, reminding them that yes, they're still here with several kicks.

The movement breaks them apart, both blushing and giggling before they both realise what happened. 

"I shouldn't have… I'm sorry" Craig struggles to say, flustered. 

"No it's okay" Tweek says, "it was nice. Can you  _ -nghh-  _ help me inside though? This baby is kicking my bladder." 

—

They haven't talked about the kiss. It was just a peck after all. Well, longer than a peck but there wasn't any tongue. No making out or anything sexier. It was romantic. It was nice but they got distracted. Mostly with baby things and looking at apartments. Tweek is sure they'll get around to it but school is getting more hectic and Tweek is now in the third trimester. There's too much to do, so they just keep on as normal. They're okay as they are anyway. 

Tweek does hang out with Craig. They chill, plan for the future and study. Things like that. But he does still need his alone time and today has been just that. He's spent his day in bed, relaxing and picking at an assignment. Now it's the evening, Tweek normally would be having dinner now but he doesn't feel like it. He feels very tight and crampy so he lays in bed cuddling a heat pack instead. He’s not worried, cramps aren’t anything new for him. He’s mostly used to it by now, more annoyed than scared or upset. He’s just trying his best to ride it out. 

He can't sleep through it like he normally would. He lives in a dorm so he hasn't got a bath to try and ease the pain so the best he can do is a heat pack. Tonight it's not really doing the job, which is beginning to worry Tweek. It usually works fine and he falls asleep. When he wakes the pain and pressure has passed. This isn't happening tonight. 

The pain isn't going away. He realises he's alone and probably going into labor way too early. He realises that they're nowhere near ready. They haven't got an apartment yet, and because of that they don't have enough baby stuff. Tweek can't bring the baby back to the dorm, although if he has the baby this early they'll be in the NICU. He hasn't got a final, organized birth plan. He hasn't even gotten a labor bag packed. He thought he still had time. 

He groans, clutching at the heat pack and pressing it against his belly.  _ Just stop,  _ he thinks.  _ Please, it's too early.  _

He had assumed that since they'd be living together that Craig would help him get to the hospital. He guesses they'd get an uber but they hadn't planned that part either. Through the pain rises anxiety. Pure terror when faced with the fact that they have planned nothing. But babies don't wait. 

Tweek hits Craig's number and dials. It's late, but this is definitely an emergency in Tweeks eyes. He tries to breathe while he waits for Craig to answer but pain cuts through him. 

"Tweek?" Craig answers sleepily. 

Tweek just lets out a small strangled noise and a sob.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me" Craig says, sounding more awake.

"Pain" Tweek chokes out "I need you."

"I'm coming" Craig promises and hangs up. 

Craig wastes no time and arrives quickly. He's in his pyjamas and disheveled from sleep, clearly he ran straight over. The few minutes it took him were like an eternity to Tweek. Being alone with his fear and thoughts in pain isn't a good combination. 

Tweek has to get up to let Craig in and it just reminds him of how un-ideal this situation is. He hobbles over to the door slowly before opening it and falling into Craig's arms.

"What's going on?" Craig asks, patting Tweeks back.

"I  _ -nghh- _ need to sit down" Tweek replies, "please help."

"Sure, but you gotta tell me what's happening" Craig presses and he helps Tweek inside and back to his bed.

"I felt kinda crampy and uncomfortable but it got worse and it's not  _ -ah-  _ going away" he rambles.

"Do you think you're in labor?" Craig asks, getting straight to the point. Tweek appreciates the minimal amount of talking. 

"Maybe. I don't wanna be but it  _ -gah-  _ hurts" Tweek moans, clutching his belly. 

"Okay well maybe I'll call the hospital and see if they want you to come in" Craig offers. He's so calm, he just gets on with the job. It's exactly what Tweek needs right now.

"Please" Tweek replies.

Craig rubs his back while he hums on the phone to whoever has answered. Tweek is feeling shaky with adrenaline and focuses on breathing. 

"She said that for now we should just wait. If it gets worse or your water breaks I'll bring you in" Craig says in a soft, comforting voice. 

"This is way too  _ -hnn-  _ early" Tweek continues to panic. He hates the thought of his baby in an incubator with wires attached, he and Craig unable to hold them. All because his body couldn't stay pregnant full term. 

"I know, hopefully it's just Braxton Hicks" Craig replies, rubbing Tweeks back "just breathe and try to relax."

"We're not ready. We haven't got enough  _ -gah-  _ stuff or a place to take them back… and they'll  _ -nghh- _ be so sick in the NICU" Tweek continues to rant. He can't bear the thought. This can't be happening.

"Try to breathe, I think stressing might bring on labor more" Craig tells him, "the calmer you are, the calmer the baby is." 

"I'm scared. I don't understand, I've been trying so hard to do everything  _ -nnn- _ right… why can't my stupid body just  _ -gah-  _ carry them for 40 weeks?" Tweek frets. He hates himself, why can't he just do this one thing right. He feels like a total fuck up.

"Hey, you might not even be in labor okay? And if you are? None of this is your fault, sometimes labour is just spontaneous. You haven't done anything wrong" Craig says sincerely. He pulls Tweek close and hugs him, the warmth of his body heat is comforting. Tweek takes another shaky breath. 

"I feel guilty," he says sadly. 

"I know, but I want you to know that I think you're doing amazing. You can totally do this, early or not" Craig encourages him, he almost believes it from Craig's lips. 

"Thanks" he replies, leaning further into Craig's touch. 

"Tweek, have you noticed you haven't really been making any pain noises in the last few minutes?" Craig points out.

Now that he thinks about, yeah. The pain has faded back to dull cramps. The muscles around his stomach feel freer and leaves Tweek able to breathe much better. 

"Yeah… I think maybe I feel a little  _ -nghh- _ better" he says, a little embarrassed that he'd panicked so much. 

"Less pain?" Craig asks, still rubbing his back anyway.

"Less tight, like I can  _ -ah- _ breathe again" Tweek nods, he rubs a hand over his stomach. "I think they're staying in for now."

"That's good, maybe it was just Braxton Hicks and your anxiety made it feel worse" Craig suggests.

"I think… maybe you're right. Sorry I probably panicked you" Tweek admits sheepishly. He'd been so scared and so unsure. He just hadn't known what else to do.

"It's okay, this is part of my job as your birth partner and as a dad. I wanna be here for you" Craig tells him, clearly happy that the drama appears to be over. 

"Well… can you  _ -hnn- _ stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be by myself in case it starts again" he asks Craig. He knows this will mean they'll share a bed. That they'll probably fall asleep cuddling but tonight it doesn't matter. Tonight Tweek needs that comfort, his sense of security being well and truly rattled. 

"Of course Tweek, I'd stay every night if you'd have me" Craig tells him.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


	3. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live together now. They share a bed. It's weird when Tweek really thinks about it. He's found that they don't annoy each other too much, which he'd kind of expected to happen. He'd gone from living in a single dorm to sharing a bed. It's a small space and they can't escape each other, he had thought it might have ended up a disaster. So far, so good though. Tweek knows the baby will add more stress to whatever they have here but he hopes they'll withstand it. He kind of likes they're weird, unconventional family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion, hope you enjoyed going on this ride with me. I didn't plan on writing this but I'm glad I did.  
> As per other chapters, a scene on chapter two is based on artwork by dusksmote on tumblr :)

This fic was based on [artwork](https://dusksmote.tumblr.com/post/619162504110784512/chill-in-a-doorway-and-plan-for-the-future) by dusksmote on tumblr :)

The Braxton Hicks incident was a wake up call. After that they both really hit the gas on finding an apartment. Craig gets them one, it's tiny and only two bedrooms, meaning Tweek and Craig will have to share a room but it's  _ theirs.  _ It's a little old and shabby, but they can bring their baby back here and create memories as a family. 

He and Craig are sharing a bed, which is a little weird considering that they haven't discussed where they stand relationship wise. Tweek knows they should have this discussion. He's sure there's something between them but there's just so much they have to do before the baby arrives. Having a discussion like that takes emotional energy, Tweek would rather Craig just cuddle him at night and they pretend everything is normal. 

Tweek isn't sure he's ready for a relationship even if he is expecting a baby. He does like Craig, he and Craig have had chemistry since they were teenagers but having a baby is hard work. It'd put so much strain on a relationship, especially a new one that has eventuated out of an unplanned pregnancy. It's so much pressure. Tweek just wants to enjoy the perks, like cuddling and falling asleep intertwined without facing all the hard emotional work they will need to do. 

They've also been rushing to get more baby things. They have a bassinet now, some bottles and diapers. They already had some clothes but now they've bought more. They've got a bunch of toys and a play mat. And a carseat and stroller, Craig said those two items, expensive as they are, were absolutely essential. Their baby's room is slowly coming together. 

Tweek himself isn't getting any less pregnant. He's feeling it. His joints ache, his belly is heavy and he can hardly breathe. He finds he just wants to eat all the time and is endlessly uncomfortable. While he desperately wanted to stay pregnant when he had the labor scare he is sort of wishing for labor now. Well, he wants to be 40 weeks already. 

They live together now. They share a bed. It's weird when Tweek really thinks about it. He's found that they don't annoy each other too much, which he'd kind of expected to happen. He'd gone from living in a single dorm to sharing a bed. It's a small space and they can't escape each other, he had thought it might have ended up a disaster. So far, so good though. Tweek knows the baby will add more stress to whatever they have here but he hopes they'll withstand it. He kind of likes they're weird, unconventional family. 

"I'm  _ -nghh- _ ready to have this baby" Tweek bemoans, sighing as he stares at the expanse of his stomach. He's lying on their bed like a beached whale, all the pillows under his back in an attempt to support his heavily pregnant belly. He rests his hand just under his belly button, formerly an innie, now very much an outie.

"You look so uncomfortable" Craig says sympathetically "I wish I could do something."

"You're doing all you can," Tweek replies. And that's true, Craig helps him get around the house or if they have to run errands. He runs errands on their behalf when Tweek is too tired to do anything. He even does little things, like fetching Tweek a drink or snack to save his aching feet. Tweek thinks Craig is doing a great job being helpful. 

"I guess, it just pales in comparison to what you're going through" he says "you're putting your body through hell."

"It's  _ -hnn-  _ harder to see right now, but there are upsides" Tweek muses. "I get this  _ -ah- _ incredible bonding experience with my kid, knowing that my body is their home. We created them and my body is  _ -nnn-  _ nurturing them. I get to feel them kick and move from the inside. It's uncomfortable but I wouldn't give up this experience… there's nothing like it." 

"That's true, I'm on the outside and that sucks sometimes" Craig admits solemnly. 

"I really do wish you could  _ -nnn- _ feel what I feel, especially the good stuff" Tweek tells him, a bloom of affection for Craig rising in his chest. 

"Even just knowing you're growing a life… that's so important… all that's in my stomach is breakfast" Craig replies self deprecatingly. 

"Speaking of… lunch. I want it" Tweek says, straight to the point. 

"It's always food with you" Craig jokes, Tweek laughs because it's completely true.

"I'm not sure what you  _ -hnn- _ expect from me here, like, all my calories go to this cherub" Tweek replies, patting his stomach. 

"I know, what do you want?" Craig acquiesces. 

"Pizza, from that place  _ -ah-  _ down the street,  _ please?"  _ Tweek tries his best to look cute. He's not sure how successful he is.

"I was gonna just make a sandwich or something" Craig shrugs.

"I know, but I'm  _ -nghh-  _ craving it hardcore. So can you  _ please?"  _ Tweek presses. 

"I will, I will, I'm assuming you're not coming with me to pick it up?" Craig asks, knowing the answer already. 

"I have a  _ -gah-  _ bowling ball in my belly. I'd rather stay put" Tweek tells him, staring down at his belly. He can't see past it anymore, his view when lying down is just… baby bump. 

"Okay, well I'll get us some pizza. You just sit tight" Craig says, he smiles at Tweek and pats his stomach on the way out.

"Thank you so much, you're  _ -nghh- _ actually the best" Tweek grins, happy to have gotten his way.

"I'll be back soon, call me if  _ anything  _ happens okay?" Craig says seriously.

"Okay" Tweek replies. He understands Craig's nervousness, the Braxton Hicks episode has scared them and Craig is worried Tweek might go into labor when he isn't there to help. It's kind of sweet when Tweek thinks about it. 

It's only when Craig leaves that Tweek really realises it. Maybe they're now using the label but Craig is totally his boyfriend. He doesn't speak to friends the way he just spoke to Craig. That bat-my-eyes routine is something he's always reserved for romantic partners. Maybe they still need to have the conversation, but they're a couple. Whether they like it or nor. 

—

Tweek is staring at the clock, watching the hand move slowly. It's moving, but nowhere near fast enough. He went to his lecture today, he figured there wasn't any harm. He's very close to giving birth but labor often gives warning so Tweek figures if his contractions become more purposeful he can just go home. 

He's beginning to consider it. He was uncomfortable when he arrived but that's just normal. His daily existence at the moment is pressure in his lower belly and very mild contractions. His body is preparing for labor but he hasn't gone into it just yet. 

But in the hour he's been here, things have escalated. He's not sure if it's from having to stay in the same position for a long period of time or if things are actually beginning to start but the contractions are definitely getting stronger. 

Whenever Tweek goes anywhere people always look at him like he's about to explode. Like his water is gonna break there and then all over the floor. It's annoying, because he knows his own body and he knew he wasn't in labor but now he's being forced to listen harder. To avoid a broken water situation Tweek makes the executive decision to leave. He's already feeling really uncomfortable and he has to get the bus home still. It's probably safer to leave now before things escalate. He can work through the discomfort of early labour in his own home. 

Getting up and walking down the stairs is awkward and Tweek feels everyone's eyes staring at him. His professor kindly doesn't call him out, probably assuming his reason for leaving is pregnancy-related. It's still embarrassing being stared at nonetheless. 

On the bus he's just trying to keep a straight face. He doesn't want anyone twigging he's in pain and panicking. He just wants to get home, cuddle up to his heat pack and ride this out. He might not even go into labour, he doesn't know but it's better safe than sorry. He texts Craig while riding the bus to distract himself. Craig is predictably worried and assures him he will be home straight away. Tweek texts back that he doesn't need to rush. But he knows Craig and Craig is probably running to the bus stop as they speak. Craig is very nervous and Tweek doesn't really blame him.

Tweek was nervous too, he still is really but being in such pain and discomfort takes over all his other emotions. He only feels nervous between contractions, and even then, he's too tired to really freak out. Craig doesn't have those distractions, he's nervous as hell. Tweek thinks this is because Craig has no control. They have no control when labor will begin and when it does, Tweek will be doing all the hard work. Craig can only sit back and watch. Tweek knows he doesn't like that, he doesn't like feeling useless and wishes he could do more to bring his child into the world. He's just going to have to accept his supporting role here. There's no turning back now. 

Their apartment isn't far from the bus stop and another passenger is kind enough to help him out of his seat. The walk isn't fun, but it's manageable. The first thing he does when he gets in is warns his heat pack, then heads to bed. To say he is relieved to lay down in his own bed is an understatement. He just lets the heat do its thing and tries to relax while he waits for Craig to get home. 

Craig doesn't take long, he's panting and Tweek assumes he's been running. He already knows that Tweek is in the bedroom and as soon as Tweek hears the door close Craig has zipped round and is already in the doorway. 

"Are you okay?" Craig exclaims, still out of breath. 

"I'm in pain but I'm  _ -nnn-  _ okay" Tweek promises.

"Well, do we need to go to the hospital?" Craig asks him.

"No, labor is a long  _ -gah- _ process. Could be hours until we have to go" Tweek assures him.

"Well what can I do?" Craig asks, Tweek appreciates him being so proactive. 

"Come rub my back" Tweek instructs "and get out your phone to  _ -hnn- _ time my contractions."

"I'm on it" Craig replies, slotting in bed next to Tweek and beginning to work. 

—

Craig is on edge, he doesn't like the environment of the hospital and the waiting is just making it worse. Tweek can't blame him, but he wishes Craig would calm a little. His energy isn't great when Tweek is in pain intermittently and isn't able to get any painkillers yet. 

Between contractions they're kinda bored though. Things are progressing slowly but Tweek was admitted to keep an eye on the baby's heart rate. It's worrying but so far their heart is fine and Tweek and Craig are waiting for things to move along. They're both scrolling mindlessly on their phones, Tweek to ease boredom and Craig to try and calm down. They both know Tweek will need him calm during the final stages. 

They'd come in as a precaution. The hospital had been all casual and Tweek had assumed they'd be sent home after being checked over. The hospital probably thought that too, but the baby's heart rate kept dipping when they checked so they decided to admit him as a precaution. Apparently if his contractions don't start picking up soon they're going to break his waters for him as they want the baby out sooner rather than later. 

They are worried but there's very little they can do until Tweeks body decides to kick it into gear. 

"We don't really have a  _ -hnn-  _ name" Tweek points out, trying to ease some of the nervous tension. 

"Like everything to do with this baby, we're so disorganized" Craig replies self deprecatingly. 

"We're doing okay" Tweek replies "it's harder to choose a name when we  _ -nghh- _ don't know what we're having."

"I just want them to be healthy," Craig says. 

"Me too, do you have any names you  _ -ah- _ like?" Tweek asks him.

"God, I don't know. Especially girl names… I've never paid much attention" Craig admits. 

"Wanna just  _ -nnn-  _ pull up a baby names site on your phone?" Tweek suggests, Craig laughs softly. 

"Okay, this is so last minute" he replies, still laughing. 

"Better than sitting here biting our nails" Tweek reminds him. Doing things by the seat of their pants is so them. 

"I found Archie for a boy?" Craig says after he's done a little scrolling. Tweek doesn't hate it but he's not crazy about it either. 

"It's okay, I'm  _ -ah- _ looking at girls… I've got Jenna for a girl" Tweek asks. 

"Nah, I'm not sold on either" Craig admits.

"Me either… what about  _ -nghh-  _ Hannah?" Tweek agrees, he hasn't found the name he wants to keep saying for the rest of his life.

"Again not sold, I like Jude" Craig replies, and Tweek can see it. He can see a little Jude kicking away in his bassinet. The name is unique enough without being crazy. 

"Me too. That one could be in the  _ -nnn-  _ running… Delia?" Tweek asks Craig. Delia is unusual but Tweek doesn't mind unusual as long as it won't get the kid bullied. 

"No, I really don't like that one sorry… Hunter?" Craig continues, brushing Tweek off. Of course Craig isn't going for the more unusual. 

"Hunter is really common these days… I like Jude more" Tweek replies. 

"Jude is nice, that might be our boy name" Craig says with a smile. Since they keep coming back to it, Tweek thinks he might be right. 

"Unless we meet him and it doesn't suit him, I think so… what about  _ -ah-  _ Ainsley?" Tweek suggests.

"Ainsley… that's so cute. I really like that one" Craig stips his scrolling to really think about the suggestion. Tweek thinks he's imagining a little Ainsley in her bassinet too. Tweek has a good feeling about the name.

"Me too-" Tweek begins to agree before he is interrupted by a nurse. 

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to ask you if there's been any progress with your contractions?" She asks as she enters. 

"Nothing… if anything they've gotten  _ -hnn- _ fainter" Tweek admits, he just wants this baby out so they can stop worrying. 

"Okay, well I'm going to have to try and break your water if that's okay?" She asks sympathetically. 

"Yeah, do what you have to" Tweek encourages her. He knows it won't be pleasant but he knows it needs to be done.

She sets up her tools and gets to work. It's not the best feeling, a lot of discomfort and pressure but Tweek is happy to get it over with. 

"Does it not hurt?" Craig asks, looking slightly horrified. 

"Very uncomfortable" Tweek grits out. 

"Sorry, I'll be done in a sec" she tells him and true to her word Tweek begins to feel the release of pressure from his lower belly and then soon feels the trickle begin. 

"That's the  _ -nghh-  _ weirdest feeling," Tweek remarks.

"I'll just get you some towels" the nurse says kindly "it'll take a little while for that to stop."

Tweek doesn't mind, everything about childbirth so far has been gross so he thinks he can deal with a little bit of body fluid if it means the baby will be born faster. 

—

"I can't" Tweek groans as another contraction takes over him and his knees go weak.

"You can," Craig tells him, supporting Tweeks weight through the pain. 

Since his waters were broken the contractions picked right up again like the doctors had predicted. Tweek has tried walking around to try and ease the pain but it's not doing anything. 

"Just hold on until it stops," Craig tells him. Tweek tries, only letting out a groan as a response. 

"When it's over I'll help you back on the bed, you're gonna be okay" Craig comforts, rubbing at Tweeks back. It's helpful as Tweek has never felt so much back pain in his life.

Tweek sucks in a big breath as the pain subsides but he knows it will be back, stronger than ever very soon. 

"Thank you" he says to Craig, still catching his breath.

"It's okay Tweek" Craig tells him "you wanna go lie down again?"

"Yes" Tweek replies. Craig helps him hobble backup and arranging the pillows behind his back. 

"God it hurts" Tweek moans "I can't  _ -nghh- _ do it anymore."

"You can and you will" Craig tells him "you're so strong, I know you can do this." 

"I'm  _ -nnn- _ so exhausted," Tweek says.

"I know" Craig replies "I know, but once this is over you'll have our baby to cuddle." 

Tweek can't reply, another contraction seizes him and he cries out in pain before devolving into sobs. Just pure, unadulterated pain. He's lost control and feels like a desperate animal. Craig grips both his shoulders tight.

"Look at me" Craig says seriously "look at me, focus on what I'm saying."

"I  _ ah _ I can't" Tweek cries.

"You can" Craig tells him, tough but fair "look at me now."

Tweek tries, whimpering but trying to keep his focus on Craig. 

"I'm so proud of you Tweek, you're doing so well. I just love you so much and I know you can do this" Craig tells him.

"I  _ -nghh-  _ love you too," Tweek squeaks out. 

Tweek is in so much pain that it barely registers that they've never ever said I love you before, let alone admitted being together as a couple. 

"You're incredible," Craig tells him. 

"How are we going in here?" A nurse asks, interrupting their moment again.

"He's stressed," Craig says. 

Tweek was trying to do it without painkillers but now he is beginning to reconsider that idea. He knows Craig wants him to take something, doesn't want him suffering. 

"Stress isn't great for baby's heart. Can I check the monitor?" She asks. Tweek appreciates that she asks for consent and doesn't just touch him even though they both know the touch is necessary. 

Tweek nods, the pain is beginning to fade and he'd rather she do it now than mid-contraction. 

She takes a quick look, but instead of explaining she just says "I'm going to go get the doctor." 

Then it really kicks off for real. The doctor tells Tweek he recommends a c-section and he recommends it right now. Tweek is exhausted and terrified. He can't see a reason to say no at this point especially when the doctor is heavily suggesting he do so. He agrees. Craig doesn't have any objections either. It's decided and they begin to prep him. 

The epidural helps him calm down a little and he is glad he decided to get it, even if it was surgery that pushed the decision. 

While Tweek is scared he's also weirdly at peace with the situation. Being cut open is scary but it's going to end the pain of labor and most importantly get his baby here safer. 

He clutches Craig's hand as the surgery begins. They both can't help but grin at each other, knowing the moment is finally here. 

"I wanted to do it  _ -nnn-  _ naturally but this is good too" Tweek tells Craig.

"Safe is the best way" Craig replies, "I'm proud of you for how brave you've been."

"I haven't been that  _ -nghh- _ brave," Tweek replies. 

"Yes you have. I'd have fallen apart straight away. You endured so much pain" Craig says, voice glowing with pride. 

"Are you ready to meet your baby?" The doctor asks. 

Suddenly, after nine months of being unsure, Tweek is so ready. 

"Yes" he confirms, sharing another grin with Craig.

Suddenly a garbled cry fills the room. Starting out soft but growing in volume and strength and the doctor holds up a grey-coloured screaming infant.

"It's a girl" the doctor announces happily before clamping the cord "do you want to cut it?" He asks Craig. 

Craig nods and shuffles over nervously. Tweek can't see it for himself but he's sure it's adorable. He's very proud of Craig too, he's gonna be an amazing daddy to their daughter.  _ Daughter.  _ They have a daughter, that person kicking away in his belly was a girl. Tweek feels a strange mixture of shock and pride. Now he knows she's a girl he can't imagine her being anything else. 

A nurse comes and brings her over, all wrapped up with her beanie on, still crying. Tweek can't hold her just yet so he holds out his hand and touches her face. She stops crying, shocked at the touch and looks right at him.

"Hello baby girl" he says, and she stays calm, just blinking back at him.

"She knows you're her daddy" the nurse says before taking her back to weigh her and wipe her down more. Tweek feels like his heart will explode from love. She's absolutely perfect. 

"She's incredible," Craig says breathlessly, "she looks just like you."

"It's just the  _ -nnn- _ hair" Tweek remarks. Even at this young age she has inherited his wild blonde hair but he's not sure he sees himself in her actual facial features. 

"Okay, all weighed and dressed" a nurse says happily "would you like to hold her?" She asks Craig.

"Yes please" Craig says with a nod. The bundle is passed to him and his eyes are transfixed. 

He's looking down at her, Tweek can't see her face from the angle he is lying at but Craig's looks completely besotted. 

"Does she have a name?" The nurse asks.

"Ainsley" Craig hums, so high on new parent endorphins he doesn't double check with Tweek. Luckily for him Tweek is in agreement. 

"Ainsley" Tweek confirms.

"Holy shit Tweek" Craig says, still staring at his daughter "we have a kid."

—

Tweek groans as he is woken from a fitful sleep by Ainsley's cries. As soon as he's conscious he realises his belly hurts. The site of his incision aching and throbbing as well as the strain of his abdominal muscles still trying to heal from the trauma of the c-section. 

"I've got her" Craig assures him from his spot beside Tweek in the bed.

"Thanks" Tweek replies "I need to  _ -nghh-  _ take my drugs though."

He groans again as he awkwardly pulls himself up and out of the bed. Shit, it aches so much. Nobody ever tells you this part. He has to admit it's actually quite difficult trying to look after a newborn when he's in this much pain.

He rummages in the top drawer of their bedside table while Craig heads to the kitchen to make Ainsley a bottle. Tweek takes his pills before scooping Ainsley up out of her bassinet and easing them both back into bed.

"I know, I know" he tells her "daddy is  _ -hnn-  _ coming with your bottle."

She looks up at him when he talks but doesn't stop fussing. Tweek knows his words mean nothing to a newborn with an empty belly. 

They're home now, Tweek is surprised how quickly you get sent home with a c-section. He's not complaining though, he loves being home and having this private time with Craig and Ainsley. 

They're tired but they're doing well. Craig is doing a bit more for Ainsley while Tweek is still healing but Tweek doesn't mind holding her while Craig prepares a bottle, grabs new clothes or a diaper. They're a team after all. He thinks they're doing an okay job, if they ever snap at one another out of tiredness they always apologize. Tweek is glad he isn't doing this alone and he has Craig to share this path with. 

"Sorry I took so long," Craig says as he returns with her bottle "poor baby."

"I'm not as comforting as  _ -ah-  _ food" Tweek says with a laugh. 

Once Craig has himself situated Tweek hands her over. They've had no issues with her feeding and she takes the bottle straight away. Craig is careful to keep the bottle tipped at an exact angle so she doesn't get too much milk too fast. 

"You're  _ -nghh- _ such a good daddy," Tweek says warmly. 

"We're  _ both  _ good parents" Craig replies, eyes still on Ainsley.

"I kinda can't believe it. Considering how not  _ -hnn-  _ ready we were" Tweek remarks. 

"We pulled it together" Craig says "man, I can't believe how a newborn can look at me with such love."

"It's  _ -nghh-  _ amazing how much love she can show being so tiny" Tweek agrees. 

"How are you feeling through?" Craig asks him.

"Sore still but the drugs will  _ -ah- _ kick in soon" Tweek replies. His belly aches but he's beginning to feel sleepy despite this.

"Do you feel like you're healing right and stuff?" Craig presses. Tweek appreciates that he's still thinking about Tweeks recovery despite the overwhelming needs of their newborn. 

"Yeah it's  _ -nnn-  _ getting better, you can probably go back to school soon if you  _ -ah-  _ want to" he assures Craig. 

"I think we should both go back when she's a little bigger. I'll go back to work after two weeks though" Craig remarks. 

He has no choice but to go back to work. They need money, Tweek isn't physically able and Craig only has the two weeks leave saved. 

They do plan to go back to school though. There's a daycare centre that operates through their University that they are going to put her into. It's specially designed for students so that they can finish their studies. Tweek isn't sure when they'll be going back for sure, he wants to get used to being a parent first but he knows he needs to get his degree, for her future. 

"I know, but if you want to go back don't  _ -hnn-  _ wait for me I mean" Tweek replies with a yawn. 

"Let's play it by ear" Craig says "I don't want to miss these moments we're having now."

"I agree" Tweek replies, snuggling into Craig's side "we're getting two weeks of pure  _ -nnn-  _ family time. I don't want it to end." 

Family. They're a family. 

—

Tweek smiles as he watches his daughter wriggle and coo in his lap. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't exhausted but moments like this make it worth it. She looks up at him with such awe it's mind blowing. Tweek hopes he looks at her the same way. 

Tweek finds it so amusing that she often looks so shocked. Just confused and unimpressed at the world she has been thrust into. Tweek has also noticed she obviously feels safe with him and Craig. Sometimes she cries just because she wants them to hold her, they pick her up and talk to her and she settles down. Just so happy to know they have her. Tweek knows she will only grow up and learn to communicate and express herself more but he is surprised just how well she can show her emotions so young. They're learning her different cries too. Which ones mean I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm in pain or gassy, or just I want to be held. 

Tweek is genuinely surprised at himself. Nine months ago he didn't know how to hold a baby. He had no desire to have one and he definitely didn't feel ready for one. Nine months ago he was just partying, drinking too much and neglecting his studies. That feels like an eternity ago now, in that time he managed to become the person he is now. Settled, responsible and swamped in day to day infant care. Before he got pregnant Tweek didn't know how to help a gassy baby, or even change a diaper. Now it's his entire life. And he doesn't hate it at all. 

He likes learning about parenting and how he can make sure his child is happy and healthy. He doesn't miss his old life at all, not really. Sometimes he misses having free time but he doesn't want to get back into partying. His life is family life now. 

He watches Ainsley look around the room, before looking back to him. She sucks her pacifier, only to drop it so she can coo at Tweek. Tweek doesn't mind having to constantly put the pacifier back, it's worth it getting to hear her cute little noises. She's currently full, Tweek just fed and burped her but she hasn't fallen asleep. Tweek is sure she will soon but for now she's just happy to have a full tummy and coo at her daddy. Tweek isn't in a rush to put her to sleep when she's acting so cute. 

He's completely focused on her, stroking her crazy blonde hair that matches his own. He's lost deep in her eyes when he hears the door open and close. Craig is home from work. 

"Daddy's here" Tweek says softly. Ainsley gives him a little milk drunk smile.

"Hey family," Craig says as he enters the living area. 

"Hey, how was  _ -nnn-  _ work?" Tweek asks.

"Okay, it's work. You know what I realised today?" Craig asks him.

"What did you  _ -nghh-  _ realise?" Tweek repeats, continuing to stroke Ainsley's hair. 

"That, well… it's kinda stupid but… I never asked you to be my boyfriend" Craig says, he sounds kind of nervous. Like Tweek might turn around and reject him. Tweek thinks it's a little too late for that. 

"We have a baby and you _ -ah- _ told me you loved me… I'm not fussy" Tweek says with a smile.

"Well, I want you to be my boyfriend. I want us to be a couple, a family unit… two parents who love each other and love their kid" Craig explains. Tweek does understand it, there's some security in using the words relationship and boyfriend. 

"We are already, we just weren't using the  _ -nghh-  _ label" Tweek tries to assure him. 

"I want to use the label, if you'll have me" Craig asks, kneeling down to Tweek and Ainsley's level. Almost like a proposal, weirdly enough. 

"Of course I'll have you. I feel like we've already been together for months really but if it  _ -nnn-  _ makes you feel better I'll put it on Facebook and stuff" Tweek says smiling at his  _ boyfriend.  _ His partner, the father of his child and his co-parent. The love of his life, even if they did everything the wrong way round. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to be sure we are official" Craig says quietly. 

"Hey, I love you, come here and  _ -ah- _ kiss me" Tweek grins. 

"I love you too" Craig whispers, closing the space between them. 

They keep the kiss going for as long as they can until the soft cries of their daughter force them to break apart. 

Tweek is just so lucky that he has Craig to experience life with. He got pregnant in less than ideal circumstances, but he was lucky enough to have Craig, instead of someone he didn't know or trust at all. He's just so grateful everything has worked out and that he and Craig get to raise Ainsley together, as a happy family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
